


中土第一初恋(The Middle Earth's Greatest First Love)

by Lazurites



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurites/pseuds/Lazurites





	中土第一初恋(The Middle Earth's Greatest First Love)

　　以史矛革这样巨大的身躯钻进金币堆里被完全埋起来其实是很困难的，但他已经决定了要这么做。要给那个将来的飞贼一个最深刻的第一印象，就必须细心准备。当那个小霍比特人走进山洞，试探着说「Hello？」的时候，史矛革差点就激动得抖落掉身上的金币而暴露自己。噢他当然知道那个预言，他等这个小霍比特人已经很久了。而那个自称「酒桶骑士」的小个子果然没有让他失望，史矛革觉得他很好玩。那个时候他想，等他把那些讨厌的矮人——就像他们的祖先一样——都灭掉，那之后他就可以和那个小霍比特分享那无尽的财宝，小霍比特人会盘坐在发亮的宝石、金光闪闪的山上听他讲这些宝物的故事——噢，许多宝物都有关于它们自己的一些有趣故事，小霍比特一定会听得入迷。这样很好，史矛革想，这样他就不仅拥有无尽财宝，他还有一个可以和他说话的人，孤山就不再寂寞了(and Lonely Mountain wouldn't be so lonely anymore.)。史矛革飞向长湖镇的时候踌躇满志，但最终他回不到孤山，正如许多故事叙述那样，预言会成真，英雄会胜利，而恶龙会死。

 

　　　　　=an END of Smaug, but not Bilbo's=


End file.
